A Different Prime Verse
by VectorPrime155
Summary: This is a story of team prime in a different dimension. Instead of in Jasper, Nevada they're in Austin, Texas. Instead of Jack, Miko, and Raf there is Rebecca, Hallie, Daniel, and Maya. They join the Autobots in their adventure and they all grow closer. I own nothing except for my ocs Rebecca, Hallie, Daniel, and Maya.
1. Darkness Rising Part 1

Darkness Rising Part 1

A girl in Austin, Texas was just leaving the little den she had made for herself in the worst part of town. She had been living on the streets for nearly ten years now. She was a sixteen year old girl named Rebecca Copp. She had long blond hair with blue streaks in it, deep blue eyes, and was about six foot three. She was walking by a fast food joint when she saw a blue motorcycle in the parking lot.

She walked up to it and was amazed at how advanced it was. "Nice! Now let's see if I can hotwire this." Then she excitedly got to work. She was sitting on it trying to find a way to get it started when two cars suddenly shined their headlights at them. When this happened the motorcycle started up and speed out of there. Rebecca started to freak out and yelled, "What is going on!"

Then a female voice seemingly came from the motorcycle, "I know this must be weird for you but do not let go!"

"YOU TALK! SINCE WHEN DO MOTORCYCLES TALK?" she was screaming now. She was really flipping bricks now.

They drove onto the freeway where the cars pulled out guns and started shooting and Rebecca asked, "Who are they and why are they shooting?"

"No time for explanations Kid. I need to get you to safety."

They met a yellow and black muscle car that rammed into one of the cars chasing them, "Friend of yours?"

"Family. You might want to brace yourself." She looked forward right after the yellow and black car gets bumped off and sees the road end. The motorcycle drives off the road and ends up in an area under the bridge. Rebecca gets off and sees three kids running to her she knew all of them from school.

The first one was Hallie Hunter a girl with dirty blond dirty, with blue eyes, and is five foot seven. The second girl was Maya Hide a ginger, with brown eyes, and is five foot five. The last one was a Hispanic boy named Daniel Gavin or Danny for short with black hair, brown eyes, and was five foot six.

They all stepped away when the two cars that had been chasing Rebecca and the motorcycle drove up and transformed. Then the motorcycle transformed said something and started attacking the others.

Hallie then spoke up and asked what was on every ones minds, "What are they?"

Rebecca answered, "I think they're robots that transform into vehicles." Every one nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the blue robot get knocked down. The other robots were approaching her when a black and yellow robot dropped down on them. He was walking forward when he stepped on a music player. He looked over at the kids and started beeping.

Danny then said, "No problem. Really. Look out!" Then one of the car robots punched the yellow and black one in the face and was pointing a gun at him when Danny yelled, "Leave him alone! Please."

Rebecca then said, "I'm with Danny on this one!" Then she started running around the robots legs yelling, "DEATH TO EVIL ROBOTS!" Then a massive, green, and bulky robot appeared and slammed his fists together. The two that had been attacking transformed and drove off with Rebecca yelling after them, "Yeah that's right! Run like the cowards you are!" She then turned around and looked at the three remaining robots, and ran to her friends who were standing by a sewer pipe. The four of them then ran into the pipe and disappeared from the robots sight.

Later at the Autobot base Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were telling Optimus Prime about what happened. "The cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the humans." Arcee said finishing the explanation.

Optimus was quick to pick up on this, "Humans?"

Bumblebee then beeped, _**"Three girls and a boy."**_

"Three girls and a boy."

"Yeah the first girl was trying to find a way to steal me at the time when the cons started to chase us. When we got to the area the fight was in the fight was at the other three showed up. I have to admit the one girl was extremely brave when the cons had Bee down she started running around their pedes yelling 'Death to evil robots.'" Arcee commented.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us they may go after these humans thinking they are our allies. Tomorrow I want you and Bumblebee to go to their school and bring them here so I may explain what is happening to them." After Optimus gave them their orders they went on doing their regular schedule.

After school the next day Rebecca, Danny, Hallie, and Maya met under the tree out front and started to talk about the events of the other day, "What do you say we do about it? I mean it's not like we can tell anyone about it. They'd think we're crazy."

Then the black and yellow muscle car from the day before pulled up, opened its door, and started to beep. Danny translated it saying, "He wants three of us to get in and one of us to take the motorcycle over there." Maya immediately started to run over to the motorcycle while Danny and Rebecca dragged Hallie into the muscle car.

When they drove off Rebecca asked Danny, "Since when do you speak bleep?"

"I don't know but I do." The car beeped again and Danny translated again, "He said his name is Bumblebee and he asked what our names are. I'm Daniel but you can call me Danny."

"Rebecca and the girl who looks like she's about to have a heart attack is Hallie."

Then they noticed that they were heading straight for a rock formation and the kids started flipping out. Well Hallie did, she was flipping bricks, while Danny was trying to find out what Bumblebee was doing, and Rebecca was just calmly sitting there sharpening a stick she picked up with I knife. Then the wall started to open into a tunnel that led into the main area of the Autobot base. Inside they saw two other robots one red and white the other the big, green, bulky one.

Maya immediately got attached to the green one they learned was Bulkhead, Danny stayed close to Bumblebee, Hallie sat in the corner, and Rebecca sat on the railing of the balcony and continued to sharpen the stick. They all saw Optimus walk in Maya and Danny stared up at him in aw while Hallie cowered back into the corner even more and Rebecca just chose to ignore him.

Optimus looked around at the group of kids and bent down to the ones that were actually paying attention to him. "Do you think you can get the other two to listen to me? I need to speak to all of you."

They both nodded and each went to a different girl Maya to Hallie and Danny to Rebecca. Optimus watched as Maya dragged Hallie out of the corner when they heard a scream of pain they all looked up to see Danny running to Bumblebee with a stick coming from his arm. Bee picked him up and he said, "I walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, and she swung around and stabbed me with the stick.

Then Rebecca walked up as the medic known as Ratchet started to wrap Dannys arm and said, "You should know better than to sneak up on me. Didn't you hear about what I did to the football team?"

Optimus just sighed and started to explain what was going on between the Autobots and the Decepticons, "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots. We are here to protect your planet from the Decepticons. We have been fighting a civil war with them over our world's supply of energon, the fuel and life blood of all cybertronians. The decepticon leader is Megatron one whom I thought of as a brother but he lost his way in his lust for power."

Maya sighed while twirling her hair and asked, "Is there gonna be a quiz?" The three other kids face palmed when she said this and gave her a death glare.

Optimus sighed and said, "If Megatron returns and a fear he will he will not stop until he rules your world."


	2. Darkness Rising Part 2

Darkness Rising Part 2

Optimus stood up and said, "Now that you know of our existence I fear the decepticons now know of yours."

Hallie then said something extremely stupid, "Got it. If we see any strange vehicles call 911. Can we go now?"

"Hallie what's 911 gonna do for us? Compared to cybertronians the cops are tiny. They would get squished. Besides we should stay here and be with the Autobots. They're the only ones who can protect us."

"She is right Hallie." Optimus inputted.

Ratchet then spoke up, "Optimus! The children are in as much danger here as anywhere." The four humans looked offended at being called children. "They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they will go squish."

"Then for the time being Ratchet we will have to watch where we step." Optimus stated simply. All of a sudden an alarm went off and a video screen popped up showing a helicopter and a man walking to the elevator. "That is Special Agent William Fowler, our designated liaison to the outside world. He only tends to visit when there are issues so I do not think it is wise for you to meet him yet." At that the four kids hid behind a wall.

They heard the elevator open and then heard Fowler say, "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note about a black and yellow custom muscle car and a speeding motorcycle of unknown making. So anything you want to get off your tin chest Prime?"

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus said calmly.

Fowler glared and said, "They're back aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the decepticons I doubt they ever left. Your planet is far too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

"Hear me Agent Fowler; we are your best possibly your only defense against the decepticons."

"Says you."

Bulkhead then joined, "Hey fleshy did anyone get splattered on that free way. Team prime knows when to use force and how much to use." He then smashed some sort of device.

Ratchet flipped out and yelled, "BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!"

"ENOUGH! Agent Fowler military involvement will only end in catastrophe. You may be able to condone wide spread human casualty I however cannot."

"Then do us both a favor Prime and handle this under the radar or I will." With that said he disappeared in the elevator.

"Pretty big bearings for a human." Bulkhead said after Fowler left.

Suddenly more alarms started going off and a light appearing on the screen. At this Ratchet said, "Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumpers life signal popped back online and before you ask it isn't possible this system is chock full of bugs."

"If there's any chance Cliffs alive..." Arcee started when Optimus cut her off.

"Ratchet prepare sick bay we may need it." Ratchet pulled a lever and a swirling green vortex appeared. Rebecca saw Maya running down the stair to the vortex and started to chase her right when Optimus said, "AUTOBOTS, Rollout!"

Maya and Rebecca ran through the vortex right after the Autobots feeling nauseous and Rebecca yelled at Maya over the gunshots, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Maya finally noticed Rebecca and said, "I didn't want to miss the action!"

They followed the Autobots to a big cavern with what looked like an elevator in it. They were behind the Autobots when they looked to the side and saw some sort of robotic zombie. It was red, had one horn, was glowing purple, and was leaking a purple substance. Rebecca immediately clung to Optimus' foot and Maya to Bulkheads.

They looked down at the two girls and Rebecca started to yell, "OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS! WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS IT?" while pointing at the zombie. The Autobots turned around to see the zombie version of Cliffjumper and gasped.

Rebecca walked up to it and takes a sample of the substance the zombie was leaking and a burning sensation came upon her hand. Suddenly Optimus picked her up and transformed around her. She was about to ask what was happening when an explosion went off behind them and the swirling green vortex appeared in front of them.

When they made it back to base Ratchet asked about Cliffjumper and the other bots told him about what they saw. Finally Rebecca spoke to Ratchet, "Can you take the sample of the purple stuff I got you? My hand feels like its burning and I'm getting dizzy." Ratchet immediately took the sample and scanned Rebecca and reported she should be fine after some rest. The entire time Optimus had been talking to Hallie.

He then addressed everyone else and said, "Bumblebee you shall accompany Daniel home, Bulkhead you shall go with Maya, Arcee you will go with Hallie, and I shall take Rebecca home."

With that they all transformed and took the kids from base. When they got into town Rebecca directed Optimus to the street that has the alley she lives in and said, "Optimus I'm sorry about your loss."

Thank you Rebecca. Now you should get inside and get some rest." He replied.

She smiled at him and said, "I'll be taking the back way in." after that she disappeared into the alley and lifted the rock that covered the way into her home.

When she was getting ready to sleep she could have sworn she heard Optimus drive up and park next to the entrance of her den but she passed it off as her ears playing tricks on her and finished getting ready for bed.

The next morning she got up and got dressed in her usual jeans and t-shirt and went to the entrance of the cave. She lifted the rock covering the entrance only to be greeted by the sight of a red and blue semi in the ally. When she saw this she jumped back in shock and said, "Ahh hey Optimus how's it going?"

He was silent for a moment before he asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you live on the streets? You would be welcome to stay at the base if you want. You could get hurt or kidnapped living on the streets." He sounded genuinely worried about her.

She sighed before saying, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you guys to worry about me more than you already do, and you don't have to let me live at base I've been living out here for ten years it doesn't matter to me."

Optimus kept insisting that she come stay at base until she finally agreed and got the few things she owned into him. When they were back at base Optimus set up a bed for her in an empty room that had many different platforms for her to live in. After that they started towards the main room.


	3. Darkness Rising Part 3

Darkness Rising Part 3

Rebecca was still sitting on Optimus' shoulder when they heard a small scuffle coming from the main room and Ratchet yelling. Optimus quickened his pace while Rebecca grabbed his ear flannel to keep her balance. They reached the main room to see a small spider like machine jumping at Ratchet. Optimus quickly brought out his blaster and shot the machine. After he folded his blaster back he walked up to it to see it getting back up, only for Optimus crush it with his foot. As all of this Rebecca watched in awe as her guardian kept his cool when one of his comrades was threatened by an unknown force.

She was placed on one of the ledge while Optimus and Ratchet spoke of the strange occurrence that had just taken place. She wasn't really listening. She just waited until the others arrived and watched all the other kids except for Hallie converse with the bots. The others were so focused on their conversation that the only ones that heard the proximity sensor go off were Hallie and Rebecca. They tried multiple times to get the others attention but they were just brushed off. It wasn't until they heard the elevator coming down that Rebecca just got fed up so much that she just carried Maya and Danny over her shoulders to a hiding place below the ledge. It was just as Fowler came in and shouted, "PRIME!" that the three kids realized that Hallie wasn't hiding with them.

_**Arcee POV**_

"PRIME!" That was the first thing I heard after Rebecca grabbed Maya and Danny and carried them into hiding. I guess it was a good thing she did that. Then as Fowler was rambling on to Optimus about whatever we screwed up this time I looked to where the kids were hiding and saw Rebecca, Maya, and Danny mouthing at the same time, 'Where is Hallie?'. Scrap. I quickly looked around to try and find her and saw she was trying to make herself as small as possible in a corner behind Fowler. The poor kid looked terrified of what would happen if Fowler found her. Apparently I wasn't the only one that saw her because Optimus was stiff as he looked past the rambling agent in front of him pretending to listen, Bulkhead was mouthing his infamous, "Oh, boy" line, Bumblebee quietly beeped that we were in trouble over and over, and Ratchet was stiff with wide optics staring at Hallie.

After we all realized where Hallie was we listened to Fowler ramble for a while longer, and then we watched as he turned around and the fireworks went off. He immediately spun around and started yelling at us again.

3RD POV

"What in the name of lady liberty are you doing with a civilian!? This is supposed to be a top secret operation! Oh wait! Don't tell me! Let me guess! One of you mechs paired up with Arcee and you want to have a kid of your own and you're using this girl to learn how to be parents!" Fowler yelled, rambling for the second time in his visit. The expressions on all the bots face plates nearly made the other kids laugh out loud. In all of agent Fowlers rambling none of them saw Maya sneak up the stairs get Hallie and sneak back down. "And if you think that contact with civilians will be tolerated you've got another thing coming!" He then turned around and all of them saw Hallie was gone. "…Where'd she go?"

All the bots looked to where the children were hiding and saw them giving thumbs ups. They all heard agent Fowler mutter, "I must be going crazy." before he entered the elevator and left. Everyone sighed in relief that Hallie hadn't been caught. Then all of the bots saw evil smirks on the kids' faces as they stared at Arcee and knew they had to be thinking of something. But they didn't get the chance to question them because they ran off deeper into the base. They all looked at each other confused but let it go.

Optimus POV

I can't believe agent Fowler said that! He suggested that one of us had mated with Arcee. Well, the thought of mating with her didn't sound so bad to me. I've been in love with her for stellar cycles. She's the most beautiful. I don't think it would work though, ever since I realized I loved her I started to watch her carefully to determine if she felt the same, and she never shows any signs that she does. If she truly doesn't then I will not reveal my feelings for her to prevent ruining our friendship.

On the other servo the kids somehow, only Primus knows how, prevented agent Fowler from discovering their presence. It was a close call but they had managed it. I have also been thinking about my charge and find her to be much like a leader in the human group we now protect. Rebecca seems like the calm, strong, and thoughtful type. She has a strong and free spirit, like no one can hold her down. She seems to care about the others in our group of humans, she thinks things through, and she seems like she could be a part of Bulkheads old unit the wreckers.

While I was thinking I didn't notice the kids coming back and taking Arcee into one of the rooms further down the hall. When I finally broke out of my thoughts I saw Arcee was missing but figured she was either going for a drive or further in the base. After that I went to the computer screen to watch for any Decepticon activity. About half a cycle later a distress signal from agent Fowler came. Everyone then gathered in the main room and prepared to leave.

3rd POV

The kids watched as Ratchet opened the ground bridge opened and the other bots transformed. As they started to go through Danny noticed Maya running to the ground bridge. He got the others attention and they all ran after her. When they arrived they saw the bots fighting several different cons. They also saw agent Fowler in the middle of the fight laying on the ground. When they saw how close he was to being stepped on they dashed through the giant feet and started to drag him out of the chaos.

The entire time Hallie and Danny were muttering curses at Maya. Then one of the droids started to fall towards them dangerously close to falling on them. Then a faceless con came up behind them and grabbed agent Fowler, Rebecca, and Hallie. The bots only noticed this right before the con transformed and took off to the cons warship. The rest of the cons retreated and left the bots with the two charges that had been left behind.

**I raelly hope you all like the story so far. I'm trying to make it different from the original series since it's a different universe but I will still stick to the ideas in the show. Again i hope you like the story and i will update all of my storys whenever I can, I just have alot of homework and extracirricular activitys. -VectorPrime115**


End file.
